El Espejo
by Miyako Hyuuga1912
Summary: Hay una linea muy delgada entre la realidad y la locura. Alfred pudo haberla cruzando desde hace mucho tiempo...  Traducción de The Mirror
1. 1 Parte: El espejo

EL ESPEJO

_Five Tailed Demon Dog_

**Nota:** Este oneshot no es mio pertenece a Five Tailed Demon Dog, yo solo traducí al español, así que todo los derechos son de ella.

**Sumary: **Hay una linea muy delgada entre la realidad y la locura. Alfred pudo haberla cruzando desde hace mucho tiempo...

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de hetalia no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a su respectivo autor: Hidekaz Himaruya y la historia pertenece a: Five Tailed Demon Dog.

**Advertencias:** Universo Alternativo, Insinuación de incesto, problemas emocionales, tonos oscuros y extraños**.**

**Canon: **Alfred x Matthew, Arthur x Francis

* * *

><p>2 Años<p>

* * *

><p>¿No es el chico mas lindo que has visto?<p>

Francis Bonnefoy-Kirkland Sonrió ligeramente, el estaba muy feliz al ver a su marido actuar de esa manera. Por supuesto, Arthur nunca lo iba a admitir, pero el amada a los niños y por lo tanto, después de una larga conversación, decidieron adoptar.

Oui, es hermoso.- Francis se rió muy silenciosamente, mientras acariciada la cabeza del niño rubio, el niño puso mala cara y golpeo la mano del francés.- parece que es mas apegado a ti que a mi.- El francés tomo nota ante esa actitud, mientras mirada como el niño abraza a Arthur y se quedada dormido.

Que buen gusto tiene.- Arthur sonrió con satisfacción, mientras acariciada el cabello del niño con mucho cariño, mientras el niño no se movió de su cama improvisada y Arthur en ese momento supo que ese niño era único .- Lo quiero, quiero a este niño.- Arthur lo miro con firmeza, mientras mirada a Francis, esperando un argumento o una negativa.

Francis con sus manos solo hizo el gesto de rendimiento.- Si es lo que quieres, sera el único, mon petite lapin (mi pequeño conejito).- Francis no quiso romper con el Buen humor de Arthur después de verlo tan... Feliz.

Ustedes dos serán unos bueno padres.- dijo una mujer tímida y amigable. en sus manos estaban los papeles que los aran oficialmente padres .- Su nombre es Alfred.- ella sonrió amigablemente, mientras les entrego los papeles que tenían que firmar.

Es un buen nombre.- dijo Arthur con aprobación, abrazo a su nuevo hijo, mientras termino de firmar los papeles.- ¿puedo preguntar? ¿que paso con sus padres anteriores?.- dijo el británico con un toque de curiosidad, mirando a la mujer, lo cual ella suspiro con tristeza

Sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico.- La mujer lo dijo en voz baja, mientras mirada a Alfred con una mirada suave.- El es el único sobreviviente del accidente.-

Bueno, ahora el va tener unos padres amorosos ¿no?.- dijo Francis mientras le guiño un ojo, haciendo que la mujer se sonrojara y tartamudeara , mientras Arthur lo miro y le dio un gran codazo a Francis, sin perder el abrazo con Alfred, mientras Francis se sobada el lugar donde fue golpeado, le dio una mirada coqueta a Arthur.

Alfred Jones se convirtió oficialmente en Alfred Kirkland-Bonnefoy.

* * *

><p>4 Años<p>

* * *

><p>No fue hasta que Alfred cumplió los cuatros años, para que Arthur se diera cuenta de que algo no era normal.<p>

- Y luego salve a un gato de unos perros grandes y con esto quiere decir que soy un héroe, ¿no?-

El británico levanto una ceja con extrañeza, dejo en el piso la cesta de ropa sucia, para mirar a su hijo desde la puerta de su habitación. Alfred estada sentado en frente de su espejo, con las piernas cruzadas y sus manos sosteniendo su barbilla, sus ojos estaban mas brillantes, algo que Arthur nunca había visto.- Yo soy un héroe ¿verdad?.- Alfred repitió, mirando su reflejo en el espejo, Arthur nunca lo había visto asi, con una mirada seria. ¿Como un niño de cuatro años podría mirar de esa forma? .- Vamos di que soy un Héroe.- el niño suplico, mientras tocada el cristal y hacia movimientos de asacarse mas.

Arthur no lo interrumpió, solo opto por escuchar y ver. y ver que hacia Alfred exactamente.

Mi papa me dejo tener un gato.- aparentemente Alfred olvido su ultima pregunta, ya que su mente joven, no puede estar en un solo tema.- Lo llame Hero, el nombre esta genial y le queda.- Alfred se asomo por el espejo nuevamente.- ¿por que no dices nada, Mattie?.

Arthur por fin descubrió lo que estaba pasando.- Alfred.- llamo desde la puerta, sorprendiendo a Alfred y haciendo que saltara evidentemente.- Muchacho ¿con quien hablas?.- Arthur pregunto en voz baja. sintiendo la dicha de ser padre, al ver la cara sonriente de Alfred

Matthew.- señalo Alfred al espejo.- El es Matthew.- dijo con orgullo, Arthur sabia que Alfred se dirigía a su propio reflejo y posiblemente seria su amigo imaginario, Alfred le mostró una sonrisa a Arthur.- Mattie, El es mi papa.- Se hecho a reír, mirando con impaciencia el espejo.

Arthur no decía nada y no pensada nada, era normal en eso en Alfred, tenia cuatro años, y estaba actuando como un niño de cuatro años.

En cambio se inclino junto con Alfred, sonriendo suavemente ante el espejo, Alfred, tiro de su suéter con entusiasmo.- Hola Matthew.

Para luego, mirar a Alfred fijamente.

* * *

><p>5 años<p>

* * *

><p>Un año trascurrió desde el primer accidente, antes de que Francis se enterara de todo.<p>

"Alfred, no olvides tus responsabilidades".- Francis lo regaño, mientras mirada como el hambriento gato, le estada gruñendo al rededor de sus piernas. El francés suspiro, Al ver al gato con esa cantidad de grasa en su cuerpo y se recordó a si mismo que tenia que regañar a Alfred por la mala alimentación de las papas fritas.- Alfred alimenta tu Chanton (Gato).-

Se detuvo en la puerta, un poco enojado ya que Alfred lo ignoro completamente y prefirió sentarse en frente del espejo. Hero volvió a maullar ya que tenia hambre, mientras se acorrucada en sus piernas, Francis no le hizo caso y prefirió ver a su hijo como hablada con el espejo.

Y para mi cumpleaños, papa y papa me regalaron un guante de besibol!.- Dijo Alfred con mucho entusiasmo, saltando de un lugar a otro y al parecer esperando una respuesta. Después de un momento de silencio, volvió a comentar.- Ya lo se, no es muy lindo, pero de verdad me gustaría que estuvieras aquí para poder jugar contigo Mattie-

Francis parpadeo y alzo una de sus cejas al escuchar la pregunta. .- ¿por que no estas aquí Mattie?.- Alfred pregunto en voz baja, para luego decirle.-Yo quiero jugar contigo.- haciendo una mueca de que estuviera a punto de llorar, entonces Francis encontró el momento perfecto para hablar.

.-Alfred.-con una voz clara, lo cual el niño volteo con sorpresa .-¿Que estas haciendo?.- pregunto, teniendo una ligera esperanza de que Alfred no heredara esa extraña creencia de lo sobrenatural que tenia Arthur : que las hadas siempre le hablan.

.-Ah es verdad.- Alfred sus ojos azules se abrieron y fue hacia Francis, lo tomo de la mano y lo guió a donde el estada. .-Papa, aun no te presento a Matthew todavía.- señalando al espejo, lo cual Francis lo miro extrañado, pero no dijo nada .-Dile algo en francés a Mattie, a el le gusta aprender.- Alfred hizo un gesto con su nariz y agrego .-Yo le enseñado todas las palabras que conozco.-

Francis se hecho a reír, ya que sabia que a Alfred no le gustada las clases de Francés ya que no le entendía muy bien .- Bonjour (Hola).- Sonrió encantadora-mente hacia al espejo, empezando a jugar el pequeño juego de Alfred, el chico rubio, espero un momento y luego negó con la cabeza. .-Mattie ya sabe esa palabra.-

.-Alfred.- Francis, puso su mano sobre el cabello rubio de Alfred .-No puedes estar todo el día jugando solo, tienes que haces tus deberes.- dijo con firmeza y a la vez señalando a su gato .-¿vez? Hero tiene hambre.-

.-pero no estoy solo!.- Alfred se enojo y piso fuertemente el piso. .-Mattie esta conmigo.- Alfred miro molesto a Hero. .-Vas a alimentarlo.- Alfred se sentó de nuevo frente al espejo, mirándolo con mucha atención, haciendo caso omiso a todo su alrededor.

Francis suspiro, mientras acariciada el pelaje negro al rededor de su cuello de Hero: .-Papa no va estar muy feliz.- Francis le advirtió, pero Alfred no escucho nada, así que Francis decidió dejar a Arthur que lo castigara ya que con el era inútil.

Y apara su sorpresa Arthur no castigo a Alfred, si no en cambio lo tranquilizo diciendo que Alfred estaba en la etapa de tener un amigo imaginario.

Pero Francis aun así pensó que era extraño que Alfred escogiera a su propio reflejo para tal cosa...

* * *

><p>6 Años<p>

* * *

><p>.- ¿Por que siempre llevas ese oso contigo?.-<p>

Alfred lo miro atentamente a Mathhew, miro su parpadeo, miro con sorpresa como el acercada ese animal de peluche mas cerca de el.- No se.- dijo Matthew con voz baja, mirando a ese pequeño .- ha estado conmigo desde hace mucho tiempo.- el niño se encogió de hombros, mientras acariciada las orejas del oso polar.

.-¿Como se llama?.- Alfred pregunto curioso, mientras que inconscientemente acariciada a su gato, que se había instalado a su lado.- ¿Como puedes tenerlo y no nombrarlo?-

.-Oh Umm Su nombre es Kumajirou... eso creo.- Matthew parpadeo, para luego confirmar con su cabeza. Se quedo unos minutos callado, mirando desde el interior de la espejo, como Hero se levantada contrabajos por su sobrepeso.- creo que es hora de tu deber.- Mathhew dijo en voz baja, mientras señalada al gato. Alfred solo frunció el ceño, mientras empujada al gato afuera.

.-Quiero seguir platicando contigo.-Alfred miro al Gato.- El come mucho de todos modos.- el rubio suspiro.- ¿Puedes salir del espejo hoy?.- Pregunto tímidamente. Dentro del espejo Mathhew lo miro con decepción.

.-No puedo.- Mathhew sonrió con tristeza, mirando a su reflejo.- No creo poder salir de aquí nunca.- Matthew vio a Alfred como este tenia sus ojos llorosos

.-¿Por que Mattie?, Yo aun pienso que mis papas no creen en ti, yo quiero demostrarles que si existes.- Alfred se sorbió sus mocos.

.-Tal vez.- comenzó en forma vacilante Matthew, miro a otro lado con culpa.- Tal vez necesitas hacer nuevos amigos Alfred.- Por supuesto era fácil darse cuenta de que Alfred, se la pasada la mayor parte del tiempo hablando con el, excepto cuando sus padres le obligaban a jugar afuera, Incluso dudaban de que tuviera amigos en la escuela.

.-¿QUE?.- Pareciera que nunca hubiera tenido esa idea antes y claro que no se veía muy contento.-¿Porque? No necesito a otros amigos, ¡Mathhew solo te necesito a ti!.- Alfred sonó muy confiado en sus palabras, mientras que Mathhew solo mirada a otro lado.

.-Gracias, Al.-

* * *

><p>7 años<p>

* * *

><p>.- golpee al ruso por haberse metido con Toris.- Alfred comenzó su relato con una gran sonrisa.- asi que lo salve, Toris dice que soy un héroe y después el me pregunto que si yo quería sentarme con el, en el almuerzo y le dije que si.-<p>

Mathhew escucho silenciosamente, desligo su ropa que estaba holgada, realmente era el reflejo de Alfred aunque realmente físicamente era mas pequeño que Alfred.- pero el venia con un tipo extraño con el, Feliks o algo así.- se rió Alfred, como si hubiera hecho una broma.- tenia el cabello largo y llevada una falda.-

.-¿Te gustan?.- Mathhew pregunto, mientras jugada con Kumajirou, Alfred se quedo pensativo.

.-¿Que quieres decir?.- Alfred se altero.- tu siempre me has gustado Mattie, pero...- el joven suspiro y miro hacia la nada, y Matthew comprendió inmediatamente.

.- ya te lo dije antes, no siempre vas a estar conmigo.- insistió Matthew.- necesitas otros amigos.- Alfred miro a Mathhew, cuando estaba a punto de protestar.- Yo siempre estaré aquí, no me iré a ninguna parte.-

Alfred solo miro el piso ya que se sentía mal por que le había prometido a Matthew que nunca lo dejaría solo.- por favor Alfred... hazlo por mi.-

mirando esos ojos color añil suplicándole, a diferencia de los suyos que estaban sorprendidos, Alfred solo quería hacer feliz a Mathhew.

El no dejo que el tiempo pasara para hacer nuevos amigos.

* * *

><p>Nihao a todos y a todas<p>

Bueno... primero que nada este fanfiction es una traducción (espero que sea leal a la original) que hice para ustedes... es un Alfred x Mathhew y pues espero que les guste... le quiero agradecer a Five Tailed Demon Dog por déjame traducir este fanfiction tan misterioso!

lo tuve que dividir en 3 partes, las razones son : 1) Ya tenia ganas de sacarlo al aire. 2) es muy largo y por eso decidí dejarlo en tres en vez de uno como esta hecho originalmente.

Y pues antes de irme diré que Gracias por leer este fic y thank you very much for letting me translate this fic Five Tailed Demon Dog.

dejen Reviews... solo necesitan apretar el botón que dice Reviews this Story para déjame un tomate ó unos deliciosos HotCakes con mucha miel de maple (me gustan mucho ;O; soy adicta a ellos)


	2. 2 Parte: El espejo

EL ESPEJO

_Five Tailed Demon Dog_

**Nota:** Este oneshot no es mío pertenece a Five Tailed Demon Dog, yo solo traduje al español, así que todos los derechos son de ella.

**Sumary:**Hay una línea muy delgada entre la realidad y la locura. Alfred pudo haberla cruzando desde hace mucho tiempo...

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de hetalia no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen a su respectivo autor: Hidekaz Himaruya y la historia pertenece a: Five Tailed Demon Dog.

**Advertencias:** Universo Alternativo, Insinuación de incesto, problemas emocionales, tonos oscuros y extraños**.**

**Canon:**Alfred x Matthew, Arthur x Francis

* * *

><p>8 Años<p>

* * *

><p>—Matty — Alfred, se quedó pensativo, mientras Matthew sabía que algo extraño iba a pasar — ¿Eres canadiense?<p>

—¿Qué? — Matthew, miro completamente extrañado, solo sabía de esos países debidos a que Alfred alguna vez se los había mencionado — ¿Canadiense? ¿Qué es eso? — le hablo en voz muy baja haciendo solo un gesto cuando Alfred se empezó a reír.

—Significa que eres de Canadá, tonto— Alfred solo se río— Es el país que está arriba de nosotros, donde hace mucho frio, y la nieve lo cubre todo, además, de que la gente vive en iglús e incluso tienen osos polares de carne y hueso.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? — Matthew solo inclino la cabeza, preguntándose la pregunta anterior— no sé si lo soy — le respondió sin poder decirle nada mientras suspiro.

—Bueno, hay una chica en mi clase que se llama Madeleine Williams o algo así y ella actúa muy parecido a ti, e incluso es un poco— Alfred observo a Matthew cuidadosamente, mirando determinadamente su lave rubor — ella es un poquito linda, también.

Matthew solo sonrió y se rio un poco— ¿te gusta ella? — le hizo una broma, haciendo que Alfred reaccionara de una forma violenta.

—n…no, de ninguna manera— Alfred, arrugo la nariz— las niñas son tontas, además, tienen piojos— se estremeció, mirando a Matthew— además, te tengo a ti, Mathhew, no necesito a nadie más.

* * *

><p>9 Años<p>

* * *

><p>—Alfred, Kiku está en el teléfono— Arthur, asomo su cabeza a la habitación de su hijo, sus cejas grandes se fruncieron cuando vio al chico sentado una vez más frente a su espejo— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho?... — mejor se froto la cien para así evitar un posible dolor de cabeza.<p>

—¿Puedes decirle a Kiku que hable más tarde? — la voz de Alfred estaba completamente desinteresada mientras su miraba estaba en el espejo, al igual que lo haría un gato, eso incomodo a Arthur—Todavía estoy hablando con Mattie.

—Kiku, puede que tenga videojuegos para ti— le dijo Arthur, casi con un tono de súplica, porque Alfred estaba demasiado obsesionado con su amigo imaginario y eso ya no era normal, ya que había estado así desde cinco años—¿no te gustaría ir? — lo soborno ya que generalmente no dejaba que Alfred jugara con videojuegos y mucho menos los que venían directamente de Japón, ya que eran más bien… raros.

—Voy a jugar con él más tarde— Alfred le ordeno salir con la mano, sin quitar los ojos del espejo — ¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo Mattie?

Arthur, sabía que eso no era normal.

—Muy bien, he tenido suficiente— Arthur hablo con firmeza, tomo del brazo a Alfred y lo jalo con fuerza alejándolo del espejo ignorando el grito lleno de furia de Alfred, arrastrándolo fuera de la habitación— Alfred, ¿quieres que te castigue? — Arthur frunció el ceño, su paciencia se había acabado cuando Alfred le dio una patada en la pierna muy desafiantemente— Voy a quitar ese espejo de tu habitación y lo voy hacer— le dijo con seriedad.

Alfred, se detuvo inmediatamente al escuchar esas palabras causándole escalofríos— n…no, ¡No puedes! — Los ojos azules de Alfred se llenaron de lágrimas — ¡No puedes! ¡No podré ver a Mattie otra vez!

Arthur suspiro mientras se arrodillo delante del niño para quedar a la misma estatura que Alfred— Mi hijo— le hablo en voz baja, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Alfred para así confortarlo —¿No crees que es hora de que madures un poco?

Incluso, aun siendo un chico maduro, Alfred, siempre iba a creer en Matthew porque él existía.

* * *

><p>10 Años<p>

* * *

><p>Alfred había aprendido a mantener la puerta cerrada, para así evitar que sus padres llegaran, mientras él hablara con Mattie tranquilamente, él solo lo escuchaba hablar y sus padres no le podían oír.<p>

Pero tal vez, sus amigos si podía escuchar y ver a Matthew, porque era de la misma edad y sus padres no.

—Tengo algo especial que enseñarles— Alfred sonrió con alegría, mientras, Kiku no hizo ninguna reacción y Toris le miró nerviosamente — Pero si se los muestro, no se lo pueden decir a nadie ¿de acuerdo?

—Te doy mi palabra — Kiku asistió, mientras miro la habitación de Alfred con seriedad, esperando lo que le iba a mostrar.

Toris, simplemente trago saliva y calladamente acepto, preguntándose qué era lo que tenía con esa excitación a Alfred.

—Está bien, ¡aquí esta! — Alfred, señalo con entusiasmo a su espejo, mientras se sienta en su cama y mirar al frente, por su parte Kiku y Toris aun esperaban ver algo lo que Alfred les quería mostrar— ¡Miren, miren! ¡Hay esta Mattie! — señalo el vidrio.

Kiku solo parpadeo un par de veces, sin dejar de ver el reflejo de Alfred— Ano… Alfred-san, ¿Qué estamos viendo? — le pregunto cortésmente, sintiéndose muy mal con Alfred ya que le miro con una expresión desilusionada.

—No veo nada en especial— Toris se congio de hombros, cuando de la nada Alfred lo empujo al suelo— ¿Qué…que fue eso?

—¡Mattie es especial!, más especial que tú, así que no le vuelvas a decir eso— Alfred le miro con rabia. Toris solo le miro aterrorizado y sobresaltando a Kiku. —¿Por qué no pueden verlo? — murmuro, mirando hacia el espejo y observando la expresión de Matthew de tristeza.

Toris se limitó a reír nerviosamente, esperando que Alfred dejara de actuar como Iván, esperando siempre por una nueva amistad— Alfred-san— Kiku aclaro su garganta, con la esperanza de que se perdería la tensión que había en la habitación— ¿Esto es posiblemente el espejo de Erised?

En ese momento Alfred se dio cuenta que tal vez él era especial al ser la única persona que podía ver a Matthew…

* * *

><p>11 Años<p>

* * *

><p>—Mattie—Alfred pregunto y miro su espejo con algo de vergüenza, mientras Matthew le miro con una expresión de curiosidad, porque no era habitual mirar a Alfred así— ¿crees que las niñas son estúpidas?<p>

—No sé— Matthew solo movió su cabello rubio y abrazo más fuerte a Kumajirou — nunca he conocido a una antes, así que no podría decirte, ¿por qué? — le pregunto con un poco de curiosidad, preguntándose vagamente si a Alfred le gustaba una chica.

—Bien.., Es solo… que Madeleine se ha vuelto mucho más hermosa y …— Alfred hizo una pausa, cubriendo sus mejillas rojas— No estoy seguro de lo que debo de hacer— suspiro, cayendo de espalada a la cama y mirando a Matthew por la acción pasada.

—Solo tienes que hablar con ella— Matthew parpadeó, afirmando que era lo mejor, aunque no la conocia— no debería de ser difícil, una vez dijiste que ella era como yo ¿Verdad? Entonces, ella no deber ser muy llamativa.

—¡Mattie! — Alfred, se sentó lo más rápido posible que hasta sorprendió a Matthew— no debes de decir eso— el chico americano hizo una mala cara— yo estaba mintiendo antes, no me gusta Madeleine— Alfred le contesto— e incluso si ella es muy bonita.

—¡Oh! — Matthew solo miro todo sorprendido, preguntándose porque Alfred lo había engañado de esa manera— ¿Te gusta otra chica? ¿Natalya? La que me mencionaste antes ¿o una chica de Seychelles?

—Ewww— Alfred gimió al pensar y temblando le respondió— ¡Natalya es una loca! Casi apuñalo a alguien con su lápiz, solo porque tocaron a su hermano y la otra chica siempre está riendo, pero siempre le gusta hablar en francés y en Ingles mezclándolos.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué me lo has preguntado? — Matthew le pregunto, sabiendo que algo le molestaba a Alfred, pero por qué había hecho una pregunta tan aleatoriamente.

—Se supone que tenías que actuar celoso…—Alfred replico, tocando el espejo impacientemente— ¿Por qué no lo has hecho? — estaba molesto por que su plan de ponerlo celoso no había funcionado.

—¿Era yo? — Matthew murmuro, mirando avergonzado por su gran error— lo siento, Alfred, no lo sabía — murmuro, hundiendo sus dedos en la piel de Kumajirou.

—Como sea— Alfred hizo un gesto con sus ojos, dándole a Mathhew una sonrisa— solo asegúrate de actuar celoso la próxima vez que me guste una chica ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo que quieras Alfred—

* * *

><p>12 Años<p>

* * *

><p>—Me estoy empezando a preocupar— Francis se confesó en la cena, lleno con un suspiro el lugar, mientras miraba atentamente la comida francesa que había cocinado— Alfred, todavía pasa mucho tiempo encerrado en su habitación y sigue hablando con ese espejo.<p>

Arthur solo se mordió el labio, en realidad no quería hablar del tema, ya que de por si estaba muy preocupado. La mayoría de los niños a la edad de Alfred se habían dado cuenta que los amigos imaginarios no eran reales, pero para Alfred no parecía entenderlo aun — ¿Qué sugieres? —el británico pregunto en voz baja, mientras miro al francés

—Tal vez— Francis desvió su miraba y miró fijamente la botella que estaba en el mostrador de la cocina— deberíamos considerar pedir ayuda para Alfred, alguien que lo guie.

Arthur solo se molestó—¡Nuestro hijo no está loco! — golpeo fuertemente la mesa y se podía notar esos ojos verdes arder mientras miraban a Francis— Solo… dale un poco más de …tiempo — suspiro y sostuvo su cabeza con sus manos, mientras se preguntada que habían hecho mal.

—Han pasado ocho años— le dijo Francis en voz baja, acariciando el cabello rubio y desordenado de Arthur con dulzura— el niño necesita ayuda, necesita superar esa etapa, no hay que avergonzarse.

Arthur no le dijo nada y Francis continuo su discurso— Conozco a una buena psiquiatra, ella es muy buena y es familia mía, es mi prima.

—¿la que vivió en Mónaco? — Arthur pregunto derrotado, pensando que con eso solo conseguiría romper el mundo de fantasía de Alfred y así dejara de hablar de Mattie constantemente.

—Ella es— Francis confirmo con un leve movimiento de cabeza— su precio será considerablemente más bajo.

Arthur no dijo nada ya que estaba reflexionando la idea, mientras miro como Alfred bajo a la mesa y pidió la cena, después la charla solo se enfocó en Matrthew, así que en ese mismo momento lo había decidido ya, miro a Francis y le confirmo con un movimiento de cabeza un "si" en silencio.

* * *

><p>13 Años.<p>

* * *

><p>Alfred ahora estaba un poco seco al hablar con Matthew.<p>

—Hye, Mattie— Alfred le hablo con timidez, mientras se sentaba adelante del espejo y se movía nervioso, mirando evidentemente la preocupación de Matthew.

—Alfred—Matthew, se había dado cuenta fácilmente que algo le pasaba a su único amigo— ¿pasa algo malo? — le pregunto, mientras ocultaba su rostro en Kumajurou, mientras Alfred se congelo al escuchar la pregunta y su nerviosismo se hizo más evidente.

—no, no pasa nada— Alfred solo se río, mientras se mordió los labios y tratando de detener a su mente, aunque fracaso miserablemente, ya que no era su culpa de que se sintiera así de "caliente" y que sus pantalones estuvieran apretados cada vez que miraba a Matthew y él sabía vagamente lo que le estaba pasando, ya que Francis se había encargado de explicarle todo cuando cumplió la edad suficiente para hablar de eso y con detalles explícitos, muy explícitos.

—Está bien, entonces— Matthew se sintió mal porque Alfred no quería compartir sus sentimientos con él, pero prefirió cambiar de tema— ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela, Alfred? — cambio de conversación, aunque su mente no dejaba de cuestionarse el por qué Alfred actuaba de esa manera extraña.

—Aburrido, como siempre lo es— Alfred rodo los ojos y continúo con la charla — Tienes suerte, Mattie, no tienes que ir a la escuela y hacer esas cosas.

—Ojalá pudiera— Matthew suspiro con nostalgia— me gustaría hacer todo lo que haces.

Alfred trago saliva, ahora se sentía mal por hacer ese comentario estúpido y desconsiderado, ya que Matthew no podía salir del espejo y Alfred, no sabía la manera de salvarlo, en embargo — Muy pronto, te salvaré— le hablo con confianza, mientras Matthew solo pudo sonreír ante ese entusiasmo.

— Te creo—

* * *

><p>— Alfred— Arthur comenzó con su dialogo firme, haciendo que el niño le miraba con curiosidad — creo que… que es posible que necesites ayuda— le dijo lentamente, observando cuidadosamente como su hijo le miro con extrañeza. Francis, solo miro su copa de vino, preparándose mentalmente para los gritos de disgusto.<p>

—¿Qué quieres decir? — Alfred hablo con el ceño fruncido, le no gustaba el tono que su papa empleaba ya que por lo general siempre terminaba mal— Las tareas no son difíciles— dijo casualmente, mientras sus ojos se tensaron al igual que los de Arthur.

—No es eso lo que quiero decir— Arthur suspiro— Alfred,… no es … normal que estés obsesionado con Matthew— trato de ignorar la mirada fija y amenazante de Alfred— así que, tenemos ya una cita para que veas a un especialista.

—Crees que no existe, ¿no? — Alfred le acoso con su rostro rojo de la ira que se hacía cada vez mayor— ¡YO NO ESTOY LOCO! ¡Matie realmente existe! — apretó fuertemente sus dientes, mientras salió de la mesa con un ataque, sus padres solo se quedaron en silencio.

—Eso podría haber ido mejor —

—lo sé—

* * *

><p>La doctora Emilie Bonnefoy suspiro, cruzando sus piernas mientras esperaba a su siguiente paciente. Ella sabía que Alfred, era hijo adoptivo de su primo, Francis. — Adiós, Sam, te veré la siguiente semana— ella sonrió tranquilamente en el andrógino muchacho de Nueva Zelanda, que tenía problemas de identidad.<p>

Se levantó de su silla, ordeno las siguientes personas que seguirían, mientras miro a Francis. — Chérie ma~ ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿no? —Francis le sonrió encantadoramente a su prima, abriendo los brazos para darle uno. Emilie le miro con recelo, sabía que tenía siempre pasaba algo, pero acepto el abrazo.

—¿Así que tú eres Alfred? — le pregunto, mientras se inclinó a la altura de Alfred, mientras le sonreía suavemente para así aliviar las tensiones nerviosas del chico — ¿Cómo estas, Alfred? Mi nombre es Émilie Bonnefoy.

—Yo no necesito ayuda, no necesito estar aquí — Alfred le hablo con confianza, mirando a la mujer bonita de cabello largo de color marrón ligeramente atado con una trenza y de ojos azules, del mismo color que Francis. Ella estaba vestida profesionalmente y tenía un aire cálido a su alrededor.

—Va ver muy pronto su problema— fue el turno de Arthur de hablar y lo hizo en voz baja, mientras Francis, miro como la doctora se llevó a Alfred al consultorio durante la próxima hora.

* * *

><p>Hola a todas, ¿Cómo están? Yo espero que bien, jejejeje<p>

Sé que me quieren matar por que tarde más o menos — piensa unos segundos— 3 años en actualizar, la verdad ya ni perdón de kami-sama me salva, pero bueno acá esta la segunda parte de la traducción de The Mirror de _Five Tailed Demon Dog, pero bueno, solo espero que aún me recuerden ¿se olvidaron de mí, ya? Yo espero que no, pero bueno, ya ande traduciendo el desenlace de este fic y pues lo tendré más o menos listo en 4 días, pero como se atraviesa un examen…_— Los maestros me aman, lo sé— pues creo que lo tendré como para el fin del mes. NOTA IMPORTANTE: siento mucho si tiene errores o alfo así, ya que lo ando subiendo sin dar la 3° revisaba xD… —Si, lo releo y releo, pero como soy media ciega a veces no veo o se me pasan mis horrores ortográficos, pues ni cómo ayudarme, pero juro que ando en busca de una beta, lo juro— y pues para terminar, gracias a todas esas personas que leen el fic y se toman la hermosa molestia para mandarme un mensajito ya sea para darme ánimos, para criticarme — de una buena manera, claro— y eso, de verdad, gracias, ya que sin sus mensajitos no me animaría de hacer nada, de verdad GRACIAS y pues ahora si me despido y ya saben: acá abajo hay un cuadrito donde me puedes mandar un mini review, ya sea con apoyo, ánimos, insultos, etc… acepto de todo— menos mentada de madre, esas si no— y nuevamente gracias.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


End file.
